La isla del tesoro
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Y Kurt tenía la sensación de que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas porque Meggan tenía un rubio, corpulento y celoso novio, que además había tenido problemas con el alcohol y que podría partirle por la mitad en menos de cinco microsegundos. KurtMegg


Bueno, esto es un intento con el romance en una pareja que le gusta a un amigo. Advertidos quedáis pequeños padawans.

**Título:** La isla del Tesoro (porque no se me ocurría ninguno mejor)

**Autora:** una servidora

**Fandom:** X-Men **Pareja:** Kurt/Meggan

**Beta de...**: Nuestra queridísima Erianne. Vosotros no la conocéis, pero yo sí.

And now, onto the fic:

-------------------

En algún momento entre que su madre – la biológica en este caso – lo arrojara por una catarata al nacer; acrobacia y acrobacia en el circo e intentos de linchamiento en el – los – pueblo; Kurt Wagner desarrolló una malsana (aunque entretenida) obsesión por los piratas.

Había algo en esa honestidad inconformista, en las aventuras sin pies ni cabeza, en el rescate de la damisela en apuros. Era una realidad estática e imperturbable, algo inalcanzable.

Kurt Wagner fue uno de esos niños que no desistió en su empeño de ser un pirata al crecer. Y, en cierta manera, lo consiguió; salvo que su realidad no era ni estática ni imperturbable. De hecho, descubrió que era una fina capa de cristal que se podía resquebrajar en mil pedazos al menor impacto, igual que todo lo demás.

- ¿Te importa que me siente aquí un rato?

Kurt levantó la mirada del libro para encontrar a una Meggan más rubia y resplandeciente que nunca apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sus labios se curvaron en una – azulada – sonrisa.

- Teniendo en cuenta que todo esto es vuestro, esa pregunta es un poco estúpida _liebling_

- Esto no es nuestro – contestó mientras daba un paso y entraba en la habitación - es de Brian.

- Bueno, si el hombretón te ha elegido como compañera, supongo que tendrás algo que decir en cuanto a las pertenencias, _nein?_

Meggan esbozó una sonrisa y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando el libro de tapas escarlata que Kurt sostenía entre las manos.

- La Isla del Tesoro, de Stevenson – una sonrisa orgullosa bailaba en sus labios y sus ojos tenían ese centelleo encantador del que habla sobre su pasión –no tan– oculta.

Meggan lo escrutó en silencio durante unos momentos, una mezcla de curiosidad y cierta vergüenza por no saber de qué la hablaban. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos.

- ¿No has oído hablar de La Isla del Tesoro? – Meggan bajó la mirada - ¿NUNCA?

- ¿Debería? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado y le indicó que se sentara un poco más cerca.

- Dime, querida Meggan – comenzó con voz melodiosamente empalagosa -¿no estás familiarizada con las historias de piratas?

- Brian me enseñó algunas películas.

Kurt chistó y negó con la cabeza.

- Me temo, Meggan, que así es imposible que comprendas la increíble importancia que los piratas han tenido en nuestra existencia – su expresión pasó de fingida decepción a fingido miedo -. Por lo menos conocerás a Errol Flynn...

La susodicha también negó con la cabeza.

- _Mein Gott_, qué juventud perdida.

Meggan dejó escapar una suave risa.

Cada vez que Meggan reía, sus ojos centelleaban en distintos tonos que a Kurt le recordaban al océano y le hacían tener ganas de perderse en ellos sin ningún impulso de buscar la salida. También se podían observar distintos reflejos en su pelo, como si pasase de rubio simple a dorado, de forma casi imperceptible, pero destacable al fin y al cabo.

Y Kurt tenía la sensación de que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas porque Meggan tenía un rubio, corpulento y celoso novio, que además había tenido problemas con el alcohol y que podría partirle por la mitad en menos de cinco microsegundos.

No, Brian Braddock no era el tipo de persona al que querías tener en tu contra.

Además, era su amigo, pero eso era un factor secundario.

En ese momento, Kurt volvió a la realidad para encontrar a su amiga mirándole con curiosidad.

- Perdona¿qué has dicho? – preguntó Kurt sacudiendo la cabeza. _Céntrate Wagner_.

- Estaba preguntando si te importaría leerme un trozo.

Una sonrisa comenzó a bailar en los labios de Kurt mientras cogía el libro y se aclaraba la garganta. Lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó con el capítulo uno: i>El viejo lobo de mar en Benbow /i>, con voz quebradiza y ligeramente aguda.

_Cuando Squire Trelawney, el doctor Livesey y el resto de aquellos hombres me pidieron toda la información posible y a la mayor brevedad sobre la isla del Tesoro, guardé silencio sobre la ubicación exacta de la isla, pues todavía permanecía allí parte del tesoro, dando comienzo con mi pluma y mi memoria a los acontecimientos del año de gracia del 17... _

Meggan escuchó en silencio, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano e inclinada sobre el respaldo del sofá, observando con atención el rostro de Kurt mientras hablaba, los labios azules moviéndose despacio y los músculos de la cara tensándose bajo el suave pelo azul.

Kurt terminó el primer párrafo y se quedó en silencio. Ninguno se movió y, cuando Meggan habló – "_Me gusta tu voz_", Kurt tragó saliva, pero no bajó la mirada.

No es que fuera inesperado. El beso, claro. Después de todo, era una situación propicia, con los rostros apenas a cinco centímetro el uno del otro, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Meggan sobre sus mejillas y una mano acariciando suavemente su antebrazo.

No era inesperado, claro que no, pero aun así no era correcto.

Y la frase _Brian te va a matar_ no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, martilleando y golpeando contra su cráneo, cuando sintió los labios de Meggan sobre los suyos. Tentativos y prácticamente sin movimiento, durante unos pocos segundos. Y después... nada.

Meggan se había apartado y tenía la misma sonrisa radiante que siempre y ese brillo en los ojos que parecía cambiar de segundo en segundo.

- Tengo que... – comenzó, levantándose del sofá – He quedado con Brian.

Kurt forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Brian. Claro que había quedado con Brian. Después de todo era Brian quien era su novio.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Meggan se detuvo. Permaneció estática durante un par de segundos, como si se replantease algo, con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y la cabeza ligeramente baja.

Entonces se giró, casi imperceptiblemente, lo suficiente para que Kurt viera que seguía sonriendo y que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosa.

Se colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de una oreja puntiaguda y salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Kurt sonrió y se acarició los labios.

Su conciencia volvió a avisarle. _Brian te va a matar_.

- Posiblemente, _mein freund_, posiblemente.

-------------

Tachán. Reviews, aunque sean flames, please :-)


End file.
